A Night Out In Zootopia
by organiclean
Summary: It's Francine's Birthday and the the ZPD is going out to celebrate! Nick and Judy are nervous seeing as it's the first time they'll be drinking with each other. Will hidden feelings be revealed? The ZPD seem to think so judging on the amount of bets placed. Feel free to fave, follow and review and don't be shy to reach out I'm a nice guy.
1. Sunsets and Secret Bets

Chapter 1.

Nick stepped out of the shower and shook his muzzle from side to side. He stepped into the hairdryer and let it blow him nearly off his feet. He grabbed the dial and twisted it from grizzly to fox. Sometimes he envied the hippos on the force at the ZPD. The water just flew off them. He had to blast himself into a puffball and then comb it all down afterwards. He stepped out of the hairdryer and grumbled to himself. It was early evening and the locker room was pretty empty. Fangmeyer, the timber wolf, was down in the corner towelling himself off.

All the other male officers had skittered off in Lieutenant Bungo's minivan fifteen minutes ago. Nick and Fangmeyer were meeting them at the elephant's supposedly slick bachelor pad in Sahara Square later on. It was Francine's thirtieth birthday and she was having a party in the rainforest district. Chief Bogo, showing a soft spot for a favoured officer, helped reserve an entire floor of the infamous Banana Peeler nightclub. It was a hotspot that, despite the name, catered to all mammals big and small and was famous for its exclusivity. Still, thought Nick. It helped when the person booking was a four hundred pound water buffalo who had the backing of the entire police force and a temper the length of a rabbit's tail. Speaking of rabbits Nick reached for his phone to text Judy. He'd never asked if she was going, he'd just assumed but he felt anxious now. He'd only been with the ZPD for a year.

Long enough to make friends and long enough for a crush to develop.

"Don't worry Wilde," said Fangmeyer, grinning knowingly. "Hopps is going."

"Good to know," Nick replied nonchalantly, locking his phone. "Now mind telling me why you've got that dung-eating grin on your ugly mug?"

Fangmeyer didn't stop smiling only chuckled as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"C'mon Wilde tell me you don't see it?" asked the wolf. "The long looks and stolen glances. The playful insults, the hugs after a bad day and of course the 'aww' from Clawhauser when you help Judy into the cruiser."

"How the hell does Clawhauser know about that?!" snapped Nick. "Those cameras are for security not his imagined office romances."

"Imagined huh? Trust me Nick, as a fan of cheesy rom-coms you and Officer Hopps fit the bill. I'd say you're on par with some of the cheesiest out there."

"I don't even like cheese…"

"That just makes it even worse," said Fangmeyer, shaking his head sadly. "Now come on brush and get dressed I've got tomorrow off and if I don't die from the hangover I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Nick was about to shoot back a snarky reply when he saw the time and conceded the timber wolf's point. He hurriedly brushed down his puffy fur before stepping into the clothes he'd picked out for tonight. He had black slacks and shoes and a crisp white shirt that he rolled up to the elbows. A black skinny tie hung loosely around his neck. His aviator sunglasses sealed the look. Fangmeyer whistled as he buttoned up a purple silk shirt.

"You will be slaying puss on the dancefloor tonight Wilde!" he crowed.

"Cool it Fangs," said Nick. "You know I'm not a cat guy."

"I don't know which of our jokes was worse," stated Fangmeyer in confusion before both canines started laughing. Before Fangmeyer could start howling his phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" he said between chuckles. "Yeah? Uh-huh. Yeah I'm with Wilde. OK we're just leaving now. We'll be there in fifteen. Sure thing Ben see ya soon."  
Nick looked at Fangmeyer. Fangmeyer looked at Nick.

"They've ordered the pizza," he stated simply. Both mammals began to run for the garage.  
Fangmeyer's car was an SUV similar in design to the standard issue police cruisers the ZPD had. Nick hopped into the passenger seat and admired the comfortable leather interior and the impressive sound system. Fangmeyer put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life beneath them. Rap music began to blare out of the speakers. Fangmeyer turned it down to a level that allowed them to at least shout at each other.

"Didn't know you were into rap," yelled Nick over verses that consisted of mostly swears, barks and some seriously intricate wordplay.

"Yeah I love it," the wolf bellowed back. "This guy's a dude named Poochy Mane. He hates cops but I can't get enough of him."

"I thought he was in jail?" Nick asked as Fangmeyer lowered the volume even further.

"He still is," answered Fangmeyer. "He released this while he was in the pound on gun charges. I guess some prison guards love hip-hop more than they love their jobs. Smuggled them out of the joint."

Nick nodded along as Fangmeyer yapped along to Poochy. The temperate zone of Zootopia flashed past them in a blur of sandstone buildings, green trees and happy citizens. Nick barely recognised the city anymore. Ever since Carrots came along it's been different, he thought. The bond between Nick and Judy had only grown stronger since he had joined the force. Inter-species relations were improving as well and the ZPD was leading the charge. Two other rabbits and four foxes had joined in the year Nick had been with the force. Smaller rodents and reptiles were joining the more technical aspects of the ZPD. Those not suited to regular police work became crime scene investigators, cybercrime analysts and desk officers. Not necessarily fair but Nick doubted Zootopia's first mole officer would do as well as the first rabbit officer had done.

"What's the matter wild?" asked Fangmeyer, pulling into the Elephant Arms apartment complex. "Cat got your tongue?"

"How many times Fangs?" sighed Nick. "I'm not-"

"I know, I know. Not a cat person. Now let me think what other small, furred mammal could be occupying your thoughts right now? Hmmm?"

"Is that the pizza?!" yelped Nick hopping out of the parked SUV.

"Where?" snapped Fangmeyer, his jaws slavering.

Bungo waved at them from the open doorway of the building. Piled high in his hands were two elephant sized pizzas, two rhino and two wolf. Nick and Fangmeyer trotted over to the elephant who handed off the delicious smelling pizzas.

"Sorry Nick," said the elephant, shrugging. "The place I order from doesn't do anything smaller than wolf."

"It's cool L.T I'll just take two of Fangs' slices," said Nick with a smirk.

"The hell you will!" snapped Fangmeyer.

"And Nick enough of the formalities," said Bungo. "We get to cut loose so rarely. Let's enjoy it."

"Yeah c'mon Wilde what have you got to lose?" cackled Fangmeyer with a wink.

"Says you Fangs, I've got thirty down for tonight," retorted Bungo. On realising what he'd said the elephant's eyes widened and he slapped his trunk over his mouth.

"Thirty on what?" asked Nick, curious.

"The game tonight, right Bungo?" growled Fangmeyer quickly as they stepped into the elevator. The elephant nodded enthusiastically.

"Which game?" asked Nick, now very confused.

"The Gazelles and the Caribou. Basketball. It's the play-offs." Bungo sounded more self-assured with each word. Nick wasn't much of a basketball fan so he didn't press the issue. Still they were acting weird but he decided not to worry about it. Bungo was right; tonight was about cutting loose and when Nick Wilde cut loose everybody knew about it.  
Fangmeyer balanced the pizzas in one paw as he texted furiously with the other. From down the hall as they left the elevator came the sudden sounds of at least twelve large male mammals enjoying a basketball game as if they'd ben commanded to, by text. Nick narrowed his eyes at Fangmeyer but the wolf didn't notice.

"Goooooo Gazelles!" roared Chief Bogo convincingly as they opened the door. The setting sun illuminated the shapes of twelve of the ZPD's officers. All were dressed for a night on the town and all looked famished.

"Wait," warned Nick as he placed the pizza on the coffee table that was nearly as tall as he was. "Wait… Wait… OK now!"

As one fifteen mammals leapt for the pizza. Nick squirmed in and out and around the scrum before grabbing two slices of wolf size and dodging back out again. He checked his shirt for stains and brushed some crumbs off his shoulder. Almost as quickly as they had begun the mammals retreated munching happily on either vegetable pizza or fried cricket pizza. Nick realised how hungry he was and plopped down onto a bean bag and devoured the slices he'd snagged. Looking to his left he saw Fangmeyer had finished before him.

"Well you certainly wolfed that one down eh Fangs?" joked Nick. The room went silent, someone even muted the TV.

"I find that offensive," replied Fangmeyer, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Those are the kind of jokes that get six weeks parking duty," threatened Bogo.

"One more like that and you're walking to Peelers," said Officer Delgado, bumping fists with Fangmeyer.

"Alright, alright jeez it was a bad one OK?" admitted Nick. "Where's Clawhauser?"

"Out on the balcony," answered Bungo. "Once we turned the game on he hasn't set foot inside. Something about having a bad experience at a Caribou game. Misunderstanding about the interpretation of the word horny."

"Fair enough. I won't press him on it."

Nick left at the right time as the room behind him erupted in a cacophony of howls, trumpets and roars as a Gazelle player scored a three pointer. He shook his head and stepped out into a balmy evening. Zootopia looked especially picturesque at sunset. It was so calm and peaceful in the time before everyone got off work and before they went out. It was like looking down on a moving painting. A painting he'd pledged his life to guard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the large cheetah standing at the balcony railing.

"Just admiring the view," replied Nick contentedly.

"Me too," winked Clawhauser showing him his phone.

On the screen was a photo of Nick looking out at the city in rather dramatic fashion. One hand resting on the railing, the other smoothing back his ears. His aviators reflected the orange light of the dying sun and he was smiling absentmindedly. It was a good picture, thought Nick. Wait why is it uploading to the Furbook messenger app? Oh crap, Carrots!

"Ben whatever you're doing you better not," growled Nick.

"Oh relax Nick it's just a photo and for once a photo you look good in," replied the cheetah, holding the phone high out of Nick's reach.

"I know that but why are you sending it to Carrots?"

"Duh because you look good in it. She looks good too you know, she sent me a picture as well, a bit classier than you mind but that's the charm the two of you have."

"She does? What do you mean by classier? She sent you a picture? Why not me? Am I not classy enough? What do you mean by charm? There's no charm between me and Carrots is there?"

"Whoa so many questions Nick. Overthinking much?"

The white fur on Nick's face glowed pink as the skin beneath it blushed.

"Maybe," he admitted. "Tonight's the first time Judy and I have ever been out together."

"It's not a date Nick," snorted Clawhauser.

"No but I'm nervous all the same. Tonight's the first time we'll be drinking with each other. Like properly drinking not just a beer and a carrot juice cocktail after work drinking."

"What about Delgado's wedding?"

"I wasn't feeling it and Carrots was under the weather."

"Captain Shell's retirement party?"

"We didn't know the Cap well enough to get trashed at his party."

"My house warming last month?"

"Oh yeah I was drunk at that but Carrots left early thank God."

"Man you two might be cute together but you are dry as well. Still tonight will fix that."

"We are not cute-" Nick began before Clawhauser's text tone interrupted him.

Clawhauser looked at his phone and showed him the reply to the picture he had sent to Judy. One word: "Cute" and a love heart emoji.

"Well I stand corrected," said Nick resisting the urge to blush.

"That you do," said Clawhauser, as they strolled back in. "Anyway the night is young and who knows what will happen later. Let's enjoy it Nick."

The cheetah was right, Nick admitted to himself as they stepped back into the apartment.

"Wilde quick get over here!" shouted Fangmeyer. "We need one more Delgado and I aren't enough and you're the only one that we can add without breaking the Chief's back!"

Both Fangmeyer and Delgado sat on Chief Bogo's broad back as the Chief put a great deal of effort into doing push-ups. A beer bottle was clutched between his lips and with each push-up he took a swig. Nick looked at Clawhauser, shrugged and ran to join the wolf and tiger. Worrying about Judy could wait it was time for the fun to begin.


	2. Get Ready, Stay Steady

Chapter 2.

AN: OK so I think I've sorted out any formatting issues that a reviewer was kind enough to point out. Just a quick note on where this story is going; I'm planning on keeping it light because as Leonard Nimoy said in The Simpsons: "The world needs laughter!" I've got plenty more ideas for stories and I plan to update as consistently as I can, twice weekly at best ort once at worst. I appreciate any and all feedback which has been overwhelmingly positive so far so let's keep the fun going and the love flowing!

Did she want to be sexy or cute? Did she want to be both? Both, both was good. Judy Hopps nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in just her underwear, purple because it matched her eyes, trying to decide on an outfit. She was ninety-nine percent certain she was wearing the tennis skirt she'd bought with Francine and Clawdia on their shopping trip four hours ago. Judy wasn't really one for skirts usually but it was cute, it fit her and it was a cool dark blue. Now all that remained was the top.

She tried on a white shirt one of her sisters had left in her apartment on a visit. It knotted at her naval and didn't have many buttons. Or fabric. Or coverage. It didn't have much of anything really and her purple bra was showing through it. She tossed it aside. Too slutty, she thought and caught herself. What would the girls at her local branch of the Zootopia Feminist Association think of her using that term? It'd inspire some discussion at the very least. Some intense discussion. Judy had joined the ZFA because of Nick. Not because he was sexist and she wanted him to change but because he'd been concerned about her.

"You need a hobby Carrots," he'd said one day after a long shift in Tundra Town.

"No I don't," she'd retorted. "Work is what I enjoy the most and I hang out with you or the girls on my days off. I don't need a hobby."

"Yeah you do," he'd said quite seriously. "Arresting mammals, enforcing the law, solving cases it takes a toll on you even if you don't know it. You're gonna be one burnt out bunny if you keep this routine up. It happens with any job."

"Even being a con artist?" She smiled and he flashed her a smirk.

"Even being a con artist. Selling pawsicles to lemmings was the most legal con I've ever pulled. The others, without divulging too much, were stressful. Me and Finnick were always on edge, looking over our shoulders for cops or one of the mammals we'd hustled. So I took up crocheting and that stress just flowed outta me."

"You did crocheting?" Judy asked disbelievingly.

"How else do you think Finnick got that cute elephant costume?"

So she'd joined the ZFA and she'd made friends, opened her mind and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Nick had been right though he was amused at her choice of hobby. He must have thought she'd take up pottery rather than protesting with lionesses. Still he'd been happy for her and that was all that mattered. She smiled at the memory. Last Christmas Nick had knitted her a yellow beanie with matching ear warmers. He'd called her cute and she hadn't corrected him on it. She liked it when Nick called her cute. It made her feel warm inside. When he said it, it felt right as if it was meant for her and her alone. She smiled again and turned back to her shirts.

One was a white off the shoulder crop top and the other was a light blue denim shirt with pearl coloured buttons. Nick had called it her farm girl shirt and she'd never worn it in front of him again. She struggled into the crop top and looked in the mirror. Too adolescent she decided. If she wore that shirt the Banana Peelers' infamous gorilla bouncers wouldn't let her past the door. She sighed and threw it on the floor. She pulled on the shirt and looking at the knotted shirt she'd thrown away she had an idea. She buttoned her shirt except for the last three buttons, rolled it up to her naval and knotted it tightly. Next she rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone. Sexy, cute and she looked her age. The perfect outfit for a night in Zootopia's hottest club. She posed in the mirror and took a photo.

"Farm girl hitting the town!" she wrote in a Furbook message to Nick before blushing furiously and deleting it. She sent it to Clawhauser instead. He wouldn't understand the message but the picture was the important part. She checked the time. Eight o'clock; it was time to go. Some of the girls were meeting up at Kelly Neckson's house beforehand for cocktails. The guys were at Lieutenant Bungo's supposedly slick bachelor pad across town. A lot of other officers were just heading straight to the club.

Judy packed her phone, purse and keys into her carrot shaped handbag. She closed the door to her apartment as quietly as she could not wanting to disturb Bucky and Pronk, her antelope neighbours who had somehow followed her from her first crappy apartment to her new one in Zootopia's central temperate zone. She got on with them but any slight noise could set them off and Judy didn't want to be held responsible for having her neighbours evicted.

On the street she caught a bus to Kelly's house. The sun was just beginning to set reflecting off the glass fronts of Sahara Square's many skyscrapers. Traffic was light and the city felt at peace if only briefly. A lot of mammals were going to be hitting the town tonight to celebrate the start of the weekend. Judy had the weekend off and so did Nick. She wanted to ask him to go to a movie on Saturday evening but at that thought a bundle of nerves twisted in her stomach. This wasn't unusual these days.

Every time she thought about doing something with Nick, even going out on patrol, she felt nervous. Their playful banter had developed a flirtatious edge, she'd overheard Clawhauser gossiping with the other officers about them and occasionally she caught Nick looking at her when he thought she couldn't see; occasionally Nick caught her doing the same. It was an awkward situation but one Judy savoured. It wasn't just a crush anymore. It was something so much more.

Her phone buzzed and she saw Clawhauser had replied. It was a picture of Nick looking out over Zootopia.

"Enjoying the view?" read the message along with a winky face. Judy went to type a reply but then she looked at the photo again and her brain went blank. The sun and camera had caught Nick at just the right moment. His fur shone bright red in the light. His resting smirk was firmly fixed on his face and his ears were flat against his head. A black tie flapped against his right shoulder. He looked happy. He looked cool. He looked handsome. The reply came to her like a flash.

"Cute," she typed and after a moment's thought added a love heart. Flirting through Benjamin Clawhauser might not have been the best idea but it would do for now. Noticing where she was Judy hopped off the bus and walked the five minutes to Kelly's house. The house was huge simply because it had to be. Judy didn't bother trying to reach the doorbell. Instead she texted Kelly. The clip-clopping of hooves and the sound of a female elephant trumpeting in laughter assured Judy that she'd found the right house. The door opened revealing the knobbly legs of her giraffe host.

"Down here!" called Judy. A horned head swooped down and smiled at her.

"Judy I'm so glad you came!" said Kelly, her long lashes fluttering. "Come on in everyone else is here. I've made specific cocktails for all of us. I don't want to stereotype but I know you like those carrot juice cocktails I asked Officer Wilde."

Judy just nodded and let the giraffe talk at her as she led her into an expansive living room. It was a huge house with crayon on the newly painted walls. Kelly worked in records and was married with two young kids. She'd taken the job in records for safety purposes. Judy could understand. No officer had been killed in the line of duty in five years but better safe than sorry. Mrs Otterton had nearly lost her husband and Judy had seen how devastated the mammal had been a year and a half ago.

"Girls Judy's here!" announced Kelly. There were six of them. Francine, Kelly, Judy, Clawdia; a leopard, Sophia; an Arctic fox and Olga; a hippo.

"Refreshed after our trip?" asked Francine, sipping from a large glass filled with a grassy green liquid in it.

"Trip?" asked Judy accepting the cocktail Kelly offered. "That was more of a marathon if you ask me."

"I thought you bunnies were full of beans?"

"Well yeah but it's stamina that we lack."

"Is that why there are so many sex jokes about male rabbits?" asked Clawdia with a wink.  
Judy looked around her at the knowing, smiling faces of her friends and grimaced before bursting out laughing. The rest of the room followed suit. Judy wiped a tear from her eye and sipped her drink. It was stronger than the ones she usually drank but still nice.

"You need a guy Judy I'm telling you now," said Olga sitting forward. The others nodded sagely and mm-hmmmed amongst themselves.

"I don't need a guy," retorted Judy. "Still it wouldn't be something I'd argue against if one fell out of the sky."

"Sometimes the toys just don't cut it," giggled Francine.

"Francine!" Judy nearly shrieked, the skin beneath her fur going a bright, cherry red. The room erupted in laughter once again as Judy pulled her ears over her eyes in embarrassment. A camera flashed and Judy looked up to see Sophia rapidly typing on her phone.

"Officer Wilde is going to love this," she laughed. "What should I caption it?"

"Shy bunny!" called Clawdia. More laughter as Judy stewed in mock anger. Worse pictures of her had been sent to Nick she knew that. Like the time the tiger stripper they'd hired for Judy's birthday had taken her up on stage and… done things. Simulated things but things nonetheless. All while her friends had taken pictures. Turned out he was Delgado's brother and just as good at his chosen profession as his sibling was at his. Obviously he had been dressed as police officer. All the while she'd been up on stage Judy had lain back and thought of Nick which had only made her face grow redder. Nick hadn't let her forget those pictures for weeks. Neither had Chief Bogo in the bull pen.

"And… sent!" called Sophia. "Wonder what Officer Wilde will think of that one."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know," stated Francine with a wink and a sly smile. "Pretty sure he'd use the 'c' word if he could."

"He already does," mumbled Judy from behind her ears.

"No way!" exclaimed Kelly. There was silence then but Judy knew what was coming. She came out from behind her ears and looked around at her friends' gleeful faces.

"Awwwww!" they all said at once.

"Guys it's not like that," said Judy desperately.

"Try saying that to Officer Wilde and see what he has to say," shot back Clawdia.

"Do not!" trumpeted Francine. "It'd be sadder than the day that Chief Bogo missed out on Gazelle tickets."

A collective shudder ran through the room at that.

"So what is it like then?" asked Sophia kindly. "Cos if it's not like 'that' then you can bet I'm getting me some red fox action tonight!"

Judy bristled at that but no one noticed other than Olga who winked at her. Both mammals knew the Arctic fox was joking or they hoped so at least. All eyes turned to Judy, waiting on an answer to Sophia's question.

"It's complicated," she said finally. The other five female mammals groaned loudly.

"Because you're partners?" asked Kelly.

"Because we're friends," answered Judy, her ears drooping.

"Ah, I see," mused Olga.

"Well honey don't you worry," announced Francine. "Once Nick sees you in that outfit he's gonna be wanting a lot more than friendship before the night's over."

"You think?" asked Judy, visibly brightening. Her friends nodded emphatically and the rabbit smiled. As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Minibus!" shouted Kelly. "Drink up girls!"

Judy chugged the dregs of her cocktail before grabbing her bag and heading with the others to the door. Kelly said goodbye to her husband. He looked kind with his bad goatee, sweater vest and tortoiseshell glasses. Judy thanked him and waved as they left. The minibus was multi-mammal and must have cost Kelly quite a bit but she laughed it off as a Birthday present. Their driver was a polite jaguar in a cap and suit. As they hopped in he pushed a button on the dash and a mini fridge opened behind his seat. The mammals cheered as they set off.

"Oh my God!" shouted Clawdia from the front. "Judy, girls check this out!"

Clawdia handed her phone back to them. On Officer Delgado's Furbook page was a video. A video of Nick doing sit-ups, shirtless. With each sit-up he'd pick up a shot with his teeth, down it and go right back up for another. Chants of "Chug, chug, chug, chug!" could be heard in the background along with a basketball game. The video ended with Nick jumping up and smirking at the camera looking only slightly worse for wear.

"I never knew he was so…" began Olga before trailing off.

"Stupid?" supplied Judy playfully.

"Buff," came the reply from five different mouths.

Judy smiled as her friends laughed. Looking out the window she saw the treehouses of the rainforest district come into view. It would be a good night no matter what happened. She could feel it.


	3. Neon Nights & Flame Wielding Felines

Chapter 3.

 **AN:** I never understood how much of a drug reviews, faves and follows could be. It's making a mess of my email but it's oh so worth it. (I know I can turn it off but what'd be the point?) What I'm saying is thank you and keep it up. Cos if you guys keep it up, I will too. It's been a huge confidence boost and a great welcome to the site as a first time author.

"Are you sure they'll let you in wearing that?" asked Nick.

"What?" Delgado snapped back. He was wearing a blue suit jacket with a white tank top underneath and beige slacks on his legs. "Haven't you ever seen Miami Mice?"

"Yeah I have," answered Nick. "But you're a tiger and they're, well, mice…"  
"Yeah!" called Fangmeyer from the front of the cab. "Crime solving mice! Sonny and Rico are our heroes Wilde."

The wolf attempted to bump fists with the tiger but missed. His hand-eye coordination wasn't so great after four beers. Luckily Nick was made from sterner stuff. Growing up in his old neighbourhood meant you got used to the hard stuff quickly. His mom had tried to steer him away but there was nothing better to do in Foxton than drink or con other mammals. Sometimes the two went hand-in-hand. Those had been Nick's favourite cons.

"Banana Peelers," announced the cab driver. The three passengers whooped, paid their fare and stepped out. The club was huge. Two twining staircases, one nearly full and the other almost empty, wound around an enormous tree high up into the sky. The club itself rested just below the crowning branches. It was five stories in height and Nick could hear the music thumping from a hundred feet above.

"What connections did the Chief have to get this place?" asked Nick as Fangmeyer and Delgado stared up in awe.

"I let the owner off of a speeding ticket way back when," grumbled the water buffalo from behind the fox. "We've been good friends ever since. Tonight I called in the favour."

"Never knew you could be so uh… lenient Chief," Nick observed carefully.

"His wife was pregnant and despite rumours to the contrary I do have a heart."

"Coulda fooled me," whispered Fangmeyer.

"What was that Detective Fangmeyer?!"

"Nothing sir!"

"Good, good. Now where are the girls?"

As if on cue an exceptionally high mini-bus pulled up across the road. From the front stepped a jaguar who quickly slid open the door and clasped his hands behind his back as his passengers exited the bus. The driver's tie was loose and his cap was askew but he looked thrilled nonetheless. First came Kelly Neckson followed closely by Francine, Olga, Clawdia and Sophia.

"Remember you're a married mammal," said Fangmeyer through gritted teeth. "You're a married mammal."

"I'm a married mammal, I'm a married mammal…" Delgado repeated.

"Well I'm not," said Nick smugly, as he saw Judy hop down from the bus. "So you can bet that- OW!"

His words tripped over themselves and he bit his tongue. For once Nick Wilde had been rendered speechless. He'd seen Judy looking good before but that was almost always in uniform, casual clothes or when he'd only started liking her. Now though; maybe it was the light, maybe it was the night or maybe it was the booze but Judy looked more beautiful than he'd ever thought she could. Maybe it was just Judy herself. She skipped over to him a look of concern in her eyes. Nick realised he was holding his cheek as if to dull the pain in his tongue.

"What's wrong Nick?" she asked, her eyes threatening to let him fall into them. His brain was fried, short-circuiting. He could only tell the truth.

"You looked tho good that I bit my thongue," he mumbled. The white fur on his throat and muzzle went red in the twilight but he could feel his composure coming back.

"Oh please Nick no one looks that good!" she laughed before meeting his eyes. His eyes had not gone heavy-lidded like she'd seen in so many of the romances Fangmeyer had lent her but they were heavy with the meaning of the words he had just said. Before either mammal could say anything else Chief Bogo's booming voice interrupted them.

"Oi love birds!" he bellowed. "Get over here unless you want to stand outside all night."

Obediently and rapidly fox and rabbit joined the crowd of officers at the empty staircase. More and more cabs, mini-buses and designated drivers were arriving and spilling off-duty officers into the street. Nick smiled as he saw several shady looking characters leaving the queue at the other staircase.

"You know Nick you don't look so bad yourself?" said Judy, leaning on the wall perfectly mimicking Nick's trademark smirk.

"Better than Delgado and Fangs?" he asked.

"Well no one beats Sonny and Rico…" His face fell. "But they're no Sonny and Rico."

"I aim to please," bragged the fox. "That said no one's making as much of a statement as the Chief. A hairy statement at that."

Judy giggled and slapped Nick on the arm. The Chief's shirt was halfway open revealing a chest that wasn't sure if it wanted to be outrageously hairy or impossibly muscular and instead had somehow settled for both. Clawhauser overheard Judy's laugh and looked over at them. Nick could see he was about to nudge Clawdia and point. Quickly Nick dropped his shades and glared daggers at the rotund cheetah. If looks could kill Clawhauser would have left the club as a rug. That is if they were ever getting into the club.

"I'm telling you it's under Chief Bogo!" the Chief was bellowing at the silverback doorman.

"I'm sorry sir we need a first name not a title it's club policy," said the gorilla apologetically.

"What sort of bloody policy is that you git!"

"The club's sir. It's the club's policy."

"It's Martina…"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"It's Martina for all that is good and holy! Now will you let us in, please?"

"Ah here we are: Martina Bogo plus two hundred guests for ten o'clock. Follow me please."

Nick thought that his dangerous look had been enough to silence Clawhauser but the Chief's was enough to silence two hundred fit and trained police officers. They ascended the stairs in near silence. The occasional peep came from Detective Delgado who was trying very hard to keep it together with Fangmeyer's support. Francine had stuffed her trunk in her mouth and was turning blue from trying not to laugh. Both Nick and Judy clutched their bottom lips in their teeth as tears of laughter streamed down their faces. It was Officer McHorn who finally broke. His single gut-busting "HA!" rippled through the two hundred officers and started a cacophony of laughter accompanied by trumpets, roars and howls. Chief Bogo turned around, death in his eyes, but it was no use.

For five minutes the laughter went on and on and on. Delgado was leaning over the railing of the stairs desperately gasping for breath. Fangmeyer occupied a single step kicking his legs furiously in the air as laughter howled out of him. Francine was pounding Bungo on the back drawing great coughs out between the other elephant's chuckles.

"It was a mistake on the birth cert alright?!" bellowed Bogo. "My dad forgot his reading glasses!"

Eventually with a supreme force of collective will and a need to draw breath all two hundred present members of the ZPD gradually stopped laughing. Bogo snorted gratefully and continued climbing.

"Oh man I am in pain Carrots," chuckled Nick. "I haven't laughed that hard since you tried tequila at Delgado's wedding."

"Shut up Nick!" admonished Judy with a smile and a slap. "You know I wasn't feeling well that night right? What was I supposed to say? "Oh no thank you Mrs Delgado I won't accept this offering of molten alcohol on the happiest day of your life."

"Fair point Cottontail but it's still pretty funny you have to admit," Nick said before noticing one of Judy's laughter tears had clung to her facial fur. "Hold still."

As the line stopped at the VIP entrance and people accepted complimentary champagne Nick reached out and brushed one of Judy's laughter tears from her face. He pretended not to notice the rosy colour that bloomed beneath her skin and rose all the way up to her ears.

"Slick Nick!" howled Fangmeyer, ruining the moment while simultaneously skipping them in the queue.

"He's got a point," said Judy as Nick straightened up. "But you're not the only one that can be slick. C'mon I wanna dance."

With that the bunny balled Nick's tie in her fist and dragged him through the entrance. Nick winked at the baboon waitress and grabbed two glasses of champagne as he tried to keep up with the rabbit. The private staircase that led to the VIP floor was lit in blue and pink neon and monochrome LED screens of dancing mammals flickered on the walls. The second floor of the club was lit in a similar fashion but the lighting was the least impressive feature on the list of impressive features the VIP floor of Banana Peelers had. Judy slightly loosened her grip on Nick's tie as they looked around them.

The bar was stacked high with every brand of liquor, beer and wine known to mammal and some known only to reptiles. Plush booths surrounded the dancefloor on both sides. A dozen tables with a complimentary bottle of vodka on each one. Strobes flashed, smoke gushed out of machines on the floor obscuring the feet of those on the dancefloor and tigers wearing short shorts danced on an elevated stage wielding poles that burned at both ends.

"This is objectification," muttered Delgado over a remix of Gazelle's latest single.

"Hey isn't that your brother on the right?" asked Nick slyly.

"No wa- Oh bless my stripes that is Leroy! Leroy get down from there this instant!"

"Nick that was mean!" chided Judy. "That isn't his brother I'm sure I'd kno- No wait yeah it is. Sweet cheese and crackers poor Delgado…"

"Didn't realise you'd be so upset seeing your one night stand here," Nick said, smirking. "Seems Leroy Delgado is a jack of all dances but a master of the striptease."

Yet another smack on the arm. But she was still smiling and that was all that mattered. It took a lot for Judy to get really mad at Nick these days. If Nick got to spend the rest of the night with that smile he'd wake up a happy, if hungover, mammal tomorrow.

"Sounds like jealousy to me Brush Tail," retorted Judy. "You know what they say 'And the tiger shall lay down with the rabbit' though it was a different kind of lay they meant. At least I think that's how the saying goes…"

Judy was worried she'd gone too far when she saw Nick go pale beneath his fur. Then she saw his tail curl around into his hands where he began to stroke it softly.

"Brush Tail," he whispered almost to himself. "You have no idea how soft this thing is Hopps… Here feel it!"

Judy found Nick's tail suddenly thrust into her hands. At first there was no sensation at all. Then Judy was petting puffy clouds, the fresh grass of a meadow and the fur of a new-born kit.

"Nick…" she said in awe. "How? I've used every conditioner under the sun and I never got my tail half as soft as this."

"A magician, huh, never, uh… Whoo, reveals his secrets Judy…" breathed the fox in a low, throaty voice.

Nick only ever used her real name in stressful situations. When Judy looked up she found herself trapped eyes in two twin pools of emerald green. They were looking at her and into her. Judy never realised how sensitive Nick's tail was but she didn't stop stroking it. She felt in control and the look Nick was giving her was making her feel warm in parts that made her blush right to her ear tips. She looked around but there was no one looking at them. Delgado was desperately trying to get his brother's attention. Bogo was being taught how to pop-and-lock by Clawdia. Clawhauser was doing shots with Fangmeyer. They were alone.

Judy felt Nick's arm on her shoulder, pulling her close. His tail popped out of her hands and wrapped around the back of her knees pushing her forward. His eyes were no longer entranced instead they were filled with intent, an intent that Judy liked the look of. Just as Nick leaned down while pulling her closer and Judy let her eyes fall halfway closed a loud trumpet rang out across the dancefloor.

"Birthday shots!" shouted Olga. As one the mammals cleared the dancefloor, sweeping a surprised Nick and Judy up in their rush to get at the free vodka.


	4. Dance! Dance! Resolution!

Chapter 4.

Nick leaned against the bar and sighed. It had been an hour since his encounter with Judy and they hadn't spoken since. The rabbit had spent most of her time dancing with Clawhauser along with occasionally glancing at the tiger's onstage. Man but those tigers could dance! Nick could see why Gazelle toured exclusively with them as back-up dancers, their stamina was astounding. But so was Nick's, in drinking terms at least. Where Fangmeyer was swaying on his feet Nick was only slightly tipsy something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the other officers. He had already turned down three challenges to a drinking contest.

"So slick Nick," said Delgado, leaning beside him. "What's the game plan?"

"Game plan?" Nick repeated dumbly.

"Yeah y'know how are you gonna woo your lady love? I hear lady rabbits can go all night how are you gonna prepare for that? Ladies demand satisfaction these days. You can't just shoot, score and snore anymore. Also size is an issue I suppose…"

In the flashing lights coming from all around them Delgado didn't notice Nick's face growing redder and redder beneath his fur. When the tiger finally looked at the younger officer his face dropped and he swiftly began backtracking.

"Hey listen Nick you know I didn't mean anything by that right?" he asked desperately. "I mean the rabbit g-spot? C'mon no one expects you to get that on the first try. Even the most experienced sexperts such as myself have great difficulty finding it. Nick? You OK? How about I give you some friendly advice and we forget I ever said any of this huh?"

"Delgado," said Nick through gritted teeth. "The last person I want advice from right now is you. Now get your mangy ass outta here before I kick you out."

"Alright, alright but you know Nick if you do need advice there is one guy who can help you."

Exasperated Nick looked at the tiger before turning to see where his finger was pointing to. Opposite the stairs they'd come in from was a door marked 'Smoking Area'. There was only one person out there at that moment. Chief Bogo was taking a moment, enjoying a cigar on the open air balcony. He looked up, saw Delgado pointing at them and nodded sternly.

"The Chief?" asked Nick.

"The Chief," confirmed Delgado. That was all he would say as he slowly made his way back to the dancefloor, bopping his head as he maintained eye contact with Nick. The red fox sighed. If the Chief was his best chance tonight then so be it. Stern and irritable Bogo might be but he didn't lack for confidence. Maybe he could leech away Nick's desperation and replace it with some self-esteem. Nick sighed again, grabbed his beer and made his way outside. Judy saw him go and, with a look of concern, gave him a questioning thumbs-up. He replied with his own thumb and smiled as genuinely as he could. He felt like it came across fake but it seemed to satisfy her. He shrugged and headed over to Bogo.

"Have a seat Wilde," the buffalo said solemnly. Nick pulled up a chair and sat opposite his boss.

"I know why you're here," he continued, tapping ash from the cigar.

"It's an intervention," said Nick. "All that tobacco, can't be good for you Chief."

"Don't change the subject," snapped Bogo, despite the small grin on his face. "And I only indulge rarely I'll have you know. Anyway I see Delgado tried to instruct you in navigating the maze of mutual attraction."

"I wouldn't say tried sir. Whatever he was trying to do he failed."

"That much was obvious even from here I could see you go from orange to beetroot. Did he explain how to find-?"

"The rabbit g-spot? Yeah he did."

"My God it's worse than I thought. Generally when Delgado says that it's a sign that he doesn't have much hope for you. Luckily for you Wilde most of us are far more hopeful. If a rabbit can join the force and then a fox then why can't they be in love?"

"Bit of a strong word there sir."

"Do you deny it?"

Nick looked up at the buffalo who snorted and looked back into the club.

"I thought not. In a way it's appropriate you've chosen tonight."

"And why's that sir?"

"Because you and Officer Hopps will be dancing around each other for the remainder of your time at the ZPD if you don't do something soon."

The words hit Nick like a ton of bricks. Had Judy been waiting for him to make a move? More importantly did that mean she liked him back? As much as he liked her? Did he really risk losing her just because of his indecisiveness? He sipped his beer and closed his eyes. So many questions and they all demanded an answer. He pinched the bridge of his snout and sighed.

"Delgado sent me out to you for advice sir so with all due respect; spit it out," said Nick.

"Just be yourself Wilde," replied the Chief, smiling at Nick's disbelieving expression. "Let me elaborate. Be the sly fox she fell for. Be the cool, smart Nick Wilde that everyone knows you are. She's starting to see the cracks in that mask you always wear. Those insecurities and demons you are hiding so well are fine in any other situation except this one. There's plenty of time to get closer to her and let the mask slide away but not tonight. Tonight you're the confident, street-wise, handsome fox you pass yourself off as."

"That's actually good advice sir," said Nick, scratching his head.

"I know it is Wilde. Now get in there and sweep that rabbit off her feet!"

Judy wondered what was going on. Even as she jumped to the music alongside Clawhauser she couldn't help wondering if something was wrong with Nick. Had she read him wrong? Was the fox upset? He had spent all his time since that weird moment over an hour ago by the bar. She wanted to go over and talk to him. Ask him what was up? But she couldn't think of what to say. It was easy for Judy to be direct but with Nick, especially lately, there was some extra thick armour in place. Try as she might she couldn't break through.

He never talked about his family not since that one moment he'd opened to her on the sky car. She didn't know his friends from his past life except for Finnick. She knew he still hung out with the smaller fox but she didn't know and didn't want to know what they did together. Nick didn't make himself easy to read that was certain. The reflective sunglasses, the deflective wit and when worst came to worst the silence.

It had only happened twice. The first time when Judy had found Nick under the bridge and begged him for help. The second had been almost as bad maybe even worse. There had been no carrot recorder pen to soften the blow that time. They had been on patrol, driving their shared cruiser in Sahara Square. Judy had been talking about life back on the farm. Her happy home life. Her encouraging if worrisome parents. Her legions of supportive siblings. She had gone on and on about her family never giving a thought to Nick's own experiences. By the time they'd pulled back into the ZPD parking garage the silence was deafening in the cruiser.

Nick's ears had lain flat against his head. There was no smirk, no frown just an expressionless thin line where his toothy smile usually was. His shoulders had drooped like wilting flowers. His tail had dragged along on the ground as they walked back in. Judy had tried desperately to find out what was wrong. It was only that night when she lay awake, Nick's melancholic green eyes burned into her mind, that she had realised it could only be one thing: family. She had sat straight up and hammered out an essay length text into her phone. Though she couldn't remember the exact wording of her apology Nick's reply still shone bright as day in her memory.

"It's OK Carrots," it had read. "Just remember our experiences aren't the same. We're both more than a sly bunny and a dumb fox or vice versa. We're two mammals raised very differently. Keep your mind open and you'll go far, we both will. Love Nick."

Judy had cried with relief that night. Coincidentally or not it was the same time she realised the depth of her feelings for Nick. Now three months later those feelings had only grown and Judy was once again anxious about her relationship with Nick. What if he didn't feel the same? What if everything she had hoped for crumbled? What would it do to their friendship? Would they still be able to continue as partners or would she have to resign again? The questions buzzed around her brain like flies. She shook her head to clear it and saw Nick heading out to the smoking area. He looked over at her and responded in kind to her thumbs up. He smiled and for a moment she was relieved until she saw that look in his eyes.

She held her smile until he turned away before allowing her concern to manifest itself. She'd seen that look in his eyes only twice before and it was usually silence that followed it. She decided against following him. The Chief was out in the smoking area he'd look after her fox. Judy knew that whatever was troubling Nick it somehow involved her. Despite her anxiety she knew he'd talk to her about it eventually. He had to.

"Judy?" asked Clawhauser. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah Ben everything's fine," she replied unconvincingly. "Could we sit down for a sec?"

They headed for a booth where Francine, Clawdia and Kelly were already sitting. As Judy sat down Kelly handed her a carrot juice cocktail. The rabbit sipped it and nearly gagged.

"You OK Judy?" asked Clawdia.

"Yeah," she coughed. "Just a lot stronger than I'm used to."

"Yeah I ordered it for Francine so it's a triple measure but it turns out she's allergic to carrots."

Judy gasped in shock. Allergic to carrots? Unthinkable.

"Told you she'd react like that," said Clawdia, rolling her eyes in amusement.

They all laughed and as the conversation went on Judy began to feel better about herself, about Nick and about everything. The cocktail helped too. For fifteen minutes they talked about work, the new Gazelle single and how the night was going. Judy looked around her happily. Fangmeyer was dancing with Sophia in a way that suggested his wife was not at the front of his mind. Bungo was flirting with Olga by the bar while Delgado was angrily venting to Officer McHorn about how his brother was a better than he was.

The table went suddenly quiet. Judy looked up at Francine in confusion. The big elephant merely gestured behind the rabbit with her trunk. Judy turned back around and saw a red furred paw extended towards her. She looked into glowing green eyes that held no trace of sadness, melancholy or nervousness. They were the sly eyes of a fox and they were enigmatic, mischievous and alluring all at once.

"Would you like to dance Carrots?" asked Nick, his shades halfway down his snout and one eyebrow quirked.

"Would I?" Judy asked herself. "Yes. Yes I would."

Nick smiled as the music changed. It was an '80s classic: Mammaleater by Daryl Squall and John Stoats. Nick began moving backwards gesturing with both hands for Judy to follow. Bouncing her shoulders in time to the music she followed him giving the fox her best sultry look.

"Here's a golden oldie folks!" announced the orangutan DJ over the speakers.

"Ohhhh here she comes…" sang Daryl Squall as Judy advanced on Nick.

"Watch out boy she'll chew you up!" crooned Stoats as the rabbit grabbed the fox's paws.

With a surprising fluidity and grace despite their height difference the pair began to dance. Moving seamlessly round each other both mammals moved their feet in twisting motions. Judy laughed as Nick cheesed it up by bringing out some of his best (or worst) dance moves. Nick twitched and rolled his eyes as Judy slinked around him running her fingers along his tail. Fangmeyer joined them briefly to play air sax as the sax solo rang out through the club speakers. Chief Bogo stared on, unseen, and nodded his approval. His work here was done.

Judy grabbed Nick's sunglasses off his face and tucked them into her shirt collar as the fox took her paws once more. Closer and closer they danced as strobes flashed and blue and red lights turned the smoke on the floor into a vibrant sea of colour. As the song slowed and began to transition into something more soothing Judy leaned her head against Nick's chest and breathed contentedly. The song ended with Nick spinning Judy around and dropping her into his outstretched arms. Both mammals were breathing heavily but both were happier than either had been in a long time.


	5. Bathroom Bonanzas & Voluptuous Vixens

Chapter 5.

AN: Things get a bit darker in this story so fair warning. I know I said I'd keep it light but that changed when I decided to make this the first part of an overarching series of stories. Still mostly light and funny but this is your get out of jail free card if you're just here for the fluff. Also for the reviewer who asked the song in the last chapter is a Zootopified version of Maneater by Daryl Hall and John Oates. It's a great song check it out.

It was one a.m. and Banana Peelers was only beginning to hit its stride. The orangutan DJ played classics from the Beastie Boys, newer hits from artists like Ellie Goldfish and the ever reliable Gazelle. Nick and Judy had been dancing for almost an hour. It was like they were made for each other. With every other dance partner Judy had felt like she had had two left paws. She could tell Nick was a natural however. Dancing was an attractive trait in any mammal. It dated back all the way to the Stone Age when their ancestors had practiced their mating dances around fires.  
Nick slid easily between the Latino rap of Pitbull, the R 'n' B of Nelly Furtado and Christina Aguibeara's pop jams. He turned all her mistakes into side-steps, spins and jumps. When she nearly fell his arms were there. When she forgot the lyrics she focussed on him, pretending they were the only mammals in the room and that he was serenading her. When Judy's favourite Britney Steers song came on he let her lead which was fine because she knew the entire routine off from the video and it was a sexy one. Nick looked shocked, amused and slightly breathless when she'd finished. When Clawdia, Clawhauser, Francine and Kelly waved at her Judy didn't blush. It felt natural being with Nick this as if it was always meant to be like this. As the songs changed Nick leaned in.

"Mind if we take a break Carrots?" he asked. "I don't want you to wear me out just yet."

Judy nodded happily. It didn't matter what they did as long as they did it together. Nick took her paw and led her to the bar. Fifteen minutes ago she would have gone as red as her parents' barn back home but this felt right. You didn't get embarrassed about something that felt right. Their reservation on the VIP floor had run out and mammals other than those at the ZPD were beginning to join them. It didn't matter; Francine was easy-going and all the free vodka had been drunk by now. Towering over the other mammals were two huge white bears. Mr Big's bodyguards. Judy pointed them out to Nick as they sat at the bar. Nick twisted round in his stool and went white as a sheet.

"It's OK," Judy laughed. "Fru Fru's with them not her dad."

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed Nick. "Wait isn't she a mom now?"

"Yeah but I'm sure she can afford a babysitter. Also I'm pretty sure she deserves a night off with all the trouble little Silvio's giving her."

"Huh I forgot you were his godmother. What's it like being part of the mob?"

"I could ask you the same question Mr High-and-Mighty."

"Hey! I was strictly freelance OK?" corrected Nick, feigning offence. "I only dealt with the mob once in case you haven't forgotten, hm?"

Judy smiled and giggled at the memory. Of course it hadn't been funny at the time but Judy was fond of reminding Nick of how without her he'd be nothing but a block of ice by now. Nick always quickly reminded her that without him she'd still be on parking duty. Both points were correct but their encounter with Mr Big felt more like a joke than the Night Howler case did. No friendship was stronger than that forged in the flames of war. Her dad had liked that quote but Judy forgot who had said it. The Night Howler case had felt like war.

She had been at war with Bogo, with Bellweather and with herself most of all. She'd been back at her parents' farm barely a week before Gideon reminded her of the Night Howler pollen. Still that week had been hell for her. Sleepless nights and days filled with her parents' unbearable optimism and her own thoughts that raged in her skull like a stormy sky. Worse than all that, worse even than the thoughts of what she had done to Zootopia were her thoughts of Nick.

Coward. Traitor. Backstabber. Those words would have been easier to hear. At least they didn't sound like words Nick would actually say. No the things she imagined were much more cutting. I thought we were friends. I trusted you Carrots. I wish I'd never met you. Even now the imagined accusations hurt. They had brought endless waves of tears to her eyes a year and a half ago but she was stronger now. She had Nick to thank for that.

"Carrots everything OK?" her sly friend asked. She smiled up at him.

"Everything's perfect Nick," she replied, sipping the cocktail he'd bought her. "Just doing a bit of thinking."

"Oh? Thinking? That's far too like you Carrots. You need to learn to cut loose. Has the last hour taught you nothing?"

"It's taught me that I'm a terrible dancer if that's what you mean?"

"Please I knew that before we came," scoffed Nick, downing a shot. "Remember the moves you tried to pull at Delgado's-"

"Yes I remember and again I was sick OK? Tonight was different though…"

"Oh? Do elaborate Carrots."

Judy felt her ear tips glowing like hot coals but pressed on nonetheless. If she couldn't say such a simple compliment than there was no point in pursuing what she wanted for Nick and her.

"Well I had you there with me. It felt more natural than any other kind of dancing I've ever done."

"Just wait til our wedding Carrots," Nick said with a wink. It was a joke Judy knew but his green eyes displayed more sincerity than she'd ever seen him offer before. She stammered. She stuttered. She was lost for words. Cool it Hopps, she thought. It's not like he actually proposed damn it! As if on cue Nick bent down from his stool one knee on the floor, the other upright. Despite herself Judy covered her hands with her mouth. As Nick got back up from tying his shoelace Judy hid her reaction in a fake coughing fit.

"Besides Carrots I'm always there to support you at work," stated Nick, dropping the smirk. "Why not on the dancefloor?"

"Thanks Nick, that means a lot."

Her paw found his and they saw only each other. They were deaf to Officer McHorn's bellowed drinks orders. They were blind to Leroy Delgado pulling off the splits while spinning the flaming stick high above his head. They were oblivious to Clawhauser snapping a photo of them and sending it to a fifty strong ZPD message group with the caption: "Betting pools still open in case anyone wants to up the stakes?" The app crashed on his phone as fifty officers sent in bets. Neither rabbit nor fox moved, nothing could interrupt this moment; well except one thing.

"Sorry Carrots bathroom's calling, back in a sec," said Nick, hopping down.

"Hurry back," she called.

Not thirty seconds after he had left did Judy feel a tap on her shoulder.

"Officer Hopps?" asked the polar bear.

"Oh hi Yuri what's up?" she asked, smiling. The bear grinned back.

"Miss Fru Fru would like to see you. She has much gossip for you."

Nick steadied himself against the cubicle walls. He was pretty drunk and it was getting harder to keep the walls up and the mask on. He breathed deep and shook his head. There were hidden depths to Nick that almost no one knew about. It was the same with any mammal but Nick's were hidden far better than anyone else's. He drank rarely because then his memories started to come back but only in pieces. Only Finnick, Chief Bogo and the ZPD Academy psychologist knew how bad his 'demons' truly were. Even now shards of memory speared outwards from the cage he kept them in.

Broken furniture. Swinging lightbulbs. Smashed glass. Screams. Roars. Sirens. Silence. Doors slamming. Keys turning. Music turned up loud. Blocking the noise. Torn fur. Hidden cuts. Obvious bandages. Veiled threats. Unveiled promises. Bags packing. Hard ground. Homeless shelters. Meeting Finnick. Blood pacts. Con after con after con. Sly fox. Dumb bunny. Carrot pens. Dumb fox. Sly bunny. The Academy. Graduation. A family. Love.

Nick gasped and felt himself gag. With a great deal of effort he kept the pizza and booze down. He forced the flashing images away and shook his head violently. This was the Nick he was afraid of everyone seeing. Weak. Dissociative. Impossible to love. He refused to think about his past but it refused to let him go. He punched the wall above the toilet cistern and squeezed his eyes shut. It was over.

Two cubicles over from his he could hear the sounds of violent retching.

"That's it big guy," said Fangmeyer. "Get it all out."

"Hold my trunk Fangs," heaved Bungo. "Hold my trunk!"

"OK just hold the damn thing still. I can't help you if you're waving that hose around. And speaking of hoses pull up your pants. Awh jeez you're a mess."

Nick grimaced in a mixture of disgust and amusement and stepped out of his own stall.

"Need help Fangs?" he called.

"Wilde? Oh thank you God! Yeah we need mints and water. The L.T's nearly done here I think. Hold still you big galut!"

Nick chuckled and bought some gum from a vending machine and started running one of the taps. With a groan Fangmeyer began to help the bull elephant out of the stall and towards the sink. The wolf under the huge elephant was a sight to behold and Nick couldn't help but laugh. The timber wolf and the elephant glowered but looked grateful when Nick handed them the gum.

Bungo stuck his trunk in the now full sink and drained it. The water shot into his mouth quicker than it took to refill the sink. Bungo did it three more times before some colour began to return to his grey cheeks.

"Well, well," said Chief Bogo. "What's all this then?"

"Uh…" said all three officers.

"Bungo was showing us some cool tricks with his trunk sir!" said Nick.

"Oh really well he can show me those in a couple of minutes I'm sure," replied Bogo, walking into the stall Bungo and Fangmeyer had just left.

"Go," mouthed Fangmeyer. Nick nodded gratefully and raced for the exit.

"King Kong on a cross! What in God's name happened here?!" was the last thing Nick heard as he exited the bathroom.

He saw Judy in one of the booths talking to Fru Fru Big so he headed to the bar for some drinks. The less time he spent around the Big family the better. Mr Big may have forgiven him but Nick still found them intimidating. Still if Judy could be godmother to one than anything truly was possible. What couldn't that rabbit do? Finnick had once even confessed to tolerating her company.

Nick ordered the drinks and waited. The tigers had at last been replaced onstage by some chimp trapeze artists swinging from vines, hoops and monkey bars. In a different booth sat Brad Pork, a pig actor famous across Zootopia. Clawdia, Francine, Olga, Clawhauser and Kelly had surrounded him begging for photos. But where was Sophia? The newest of that group.

It was then that Nick felt the paw on the back of his neck. He turned around and stared into a pair of very striking and very drunk blue eyes. The female Arctic fox was more leaning on him than seducing him.

"Hey Wilde," she slurred, one paw on his neck and one on his tie. He gulped.

"Uh hey Sophia how's it going?" he asked, pulling gently on his tie.

"'S not bad. Kinda drunk. You're really hot Wilde…"

"Wow really? Kind of you to say Sophia. Now how about we-"

"Dance? Sure!" she exclaimed. "When I saw you and Jude the Dude going for it on the dancefloor I was kinda jealous. But now I get my chance and so do you."

"You know she hates that nickname right?" Nick asked, easily resisting the other fox's attempts to drag him along.

"Oh c'mon Wilde it's just a joke, hic!"

"Yeah but it's not one she likes so I'd suggest you stop making it." His voice had gone cold.

"You can't be serious? I mean she's cute Wilde but I never thought you'd go for that when you could have this…"

Sophia struck a pose and Nick took stock. A skirt almost as short as his belt and a top with a neckline that wasn't so much revealing as sheer. It left Nick thinking that if he were not already fully committing to someone else tonight or if he was five years younger he would have willingly taken Sophia up on her offer.

"Yeah she is cute," he answered. "And that just happens to be my type, sorry Sophia."

It was too late the Arctic fox was already leaning in having not heard or ignored Nick's blatant confession. He sighed, dodged around her head and picked her up. He flattened her tail between her legs to preserve some modesty and walked towards Brad Pork's table where Sophia's friends were gathered. The female fox whined as she was carried easily across the dancefloor.

"Didn't know you were this rough Wilde," she growled in his ear. "Good thing I like it like that."

"Didn't know you were still trying or that you were this annoying," muttered Nick. "Here we go!"

Nick placed the female fox gently on the couch opposite Brad Pork.

"Hey guys," he said to his friends. "I think Sophia had a little too much. Look after her will you?"

"Sure thing Nick," said Clawhauser. "Hey do you know Mr Pork?"

"Of course! I love your movies dude!"

"Well thanks very much Officer Wilde," replied Brad. "You know I'm producing a movie based on Hopps' cracking of the Night Howler case?"

"No way! Who's playing me?"

"Jamie Foxx obviously."

"Nice! Oh by the way I know it bombed but I thought you were great as the evil green pig in Angry Birds."

"Really? I never thought green was my colour…"

"Oh it totally is man. Hey you wouldn't mind snapping a few photos with my friends here would you? I've got a date on the dancefloor."

"Of course not. I'll be seeing you around Officer Wilde!"

Nick walked away as the others stared at him in awe. He went back to the bar to collect the drinks. For the second time in five minutes he felt a paw on his neck. He smiled without turning. In his left ear came the only voice he wanted to hear.

"I thought you'd be into younger women Officer Wilde," it whispered.

"Oh I am," he replied, turning. "Just not vixens."

"Sounds like your appetites gotten smaller Red." He liked the new nickname.

"Oh my appetites just fine Fluff. That is, if you can keep up with it…"

With that Nick found himself pulled onto the dancefloor by his tie.


	6. Tequila Confessions

Chapter 6.

 **AN:** So this is the last proper chapter but there will be an epilogue (Woohoo!) As I've said before this is just part one of an overarching series that will vary in tone and mood. They will be readable separate from each other but why choose from the menu when you can eat at the buffet right? Next story's a one-shot from Bogo's perspective so stay tuned and thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews!

"OK! OK! Here she comes," whispered Clawhauser loudly. "And a one and a two and a one, two, three, four!"

Together two hundred ZPD officers, three confused waiting staff and a group of six foreign and very drunk pandas began to sing happy birthday in the smoking area. No amount of drunk conducting could keep all those drunk mammals singing in key so Clawhauser gave up by the second line and lustily joined in. As they finished a huge cake was carried out by four struggling gorillas. It was elephant sized to the nth degree meaning it would have fed an average sized rabbit family of about three hundred for a week.

"I can't believe she called me Jude the Dude!" muttered Judy under her breath. "Only my dad calls me that!" Nick looked down at the rabbit in confusion before realising who she was talking about.

"C'mon she was drunk," said Nick. "She couldn't have meant it."

"That's no excuse Nick. Drinking shouldn't excuse or condemn anyone's actions."

"Well consider this: if we were sober would we be doing this?" he asked, raising up their clasped paws.

"No but this is different."

"How so?"

"Sophia tried to force herself on you whereas we willingly joined hands. C'mon Nick how much time have you spent with me? Consent is feminism 101!"

"I guess but I still think you're making a big deal out of this. It was a failed kiss that I wouldn't have participated in even had her lips made landfall. Wait, am I detecting a hint of jealousy Carrots?"

Nick turned, smirking, to look at Judy. She looked annoyed, more than annoyed, she looked mad. Her amethyst eyes were trying to focus on his emerald ones but that old bastard alcohol had its hooks in her both physically and emotionally. Oh no, thought Nick. Here it comes. He'd been in this situation more than once before with the vixens he'd dated in the past. Those arguments had been cold and hurtful but he could tell this one was going to be heated and even more painful. You bunnies, he thought to himself. So emotional. His smirk faded as she detached her paw from his.

"Listen Carr-" he began before she cut him off.

"No Nick its fine," she said sharply and just loudly enough to be heard. "If you don't want to take this seriously then that's cool with me. I'm going to the bathroom."

Quickly and quietly Judy marched off back into the club. That had been a lot colder and a lot more cutting than Nick had thought it would be. He sighed and struck his balled fist against his thigh. Dumb fox, he mentally shouted. Dumb fuckin' fox! He felt a large paw slap against his shoulder and turned around to see Delgado wearing his best commiserations expression.

"Don't worry that's how it always turns out," said Nick. Before the tiger could reply a large, horned shadow covered them both. Silhouetted by a strobe light was Chief Bogo, his eyes glowing yellow and his breath coming in great, humid clouds.

"Not this time it's not," said the water buffalo. "Delgado fuck off. Clawhauser come with us. Officer McHorn grab us a bottle of tequila."

After seeing that everyone was looking at him Bogo raised his arms and snapped: "Everyone else back to the party! That's an order!" Cheers erupted as the buffalo marched off followed by the fox and the cheetah. Delgado slumped off, tail drooping, to find Fangmeyer while Officer McHorn hightailed it to the bar. As the smoking area cleared except for the pandas who wandered over to take pictures by the balcony Bogo, Clawhauser and Nick sat down.

"Uh I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do here Chief," said Nick. "But shouldn't I be going after her?"

"Not yet," answered Bogo. "Worst thing to do after an argument is rush in with an inconsiderate apology."

"He's right Nick you'll only push her further away," agreed Clawhauser.

"Jeez you guys are acting like I've never been in a relationship before!"

"Not like this you haven't," grunted Officer McHorn, slamming a bottle and four shot glasses down.

"I'm not some young, horny kit looking to just score you know?"

"Then why are you acting like it?" asked Bogo, filling the glasses. "Like it or not you relationship with Judy will have irreversibly changed after tonight."

"Either you two get together or it all ends tonight in bitter, awkward tears," said Clawhauser as they all raised glasses.

"That's a hell of an ultimatum Ben, sure you're not exaggerating?"

The cheetah shook his head before they slammed back the shots together. Nick coughed and his eyes watered. Usually tequila went with salt and lemon but Nick could see why Officer McHorn had forgone the other two ingredients. The burning woke him up, maybe it would open his ears as well.

"OK I'm listening," he said. "What've you got for me?"

"First off: what'd you do wrong?" asked McHorn, lighting a cigarette.

"It was something stupid…" Nick started to say.

"It always is," sighed Bogo before gesturing for an annoyed Nick to continue.

"Anyway I was coming back from the bathroom when I bumped into Sophia," he continued. "She was drunk, flirty and tried to kiss me. I said no and when she pressed me I carried her back to her friends. Then Judy and I started dancing, I told her and we laughed it off but then she brought it back up after we sang happy birthday. I said she was making a mountain out of a molehill and then she stormed off."

"There's still a chance then," muttered Clawhauser to himself. The three larger mammals rested their elbows on the table and began stroking their chins. Nick looked from one to the other before giving up and pouring himself another shot. The seconds ticked by as no one said a word. Nick began tapping a claw against the wooden table then he began drumming his fingers and eventually began tapping both feet restlessly.

"Oh enough alright?" he snapped, realising the game they were playing. "All that matters is that I want to fix this. All that matters is that I want to make this work! Isn't that enough? I know how to apologise and I'm gonna mean it. I don't need three other mammals to help me figure that out. I knew I really liked Judy before you guys decided to start 'helping'. Now I'm gonna go fix this before that rabbit walks out of my life forever!"

Nick's outburst drew no response and with a final snarl and shot he stalked off. Bogo looked at Clawhauser. Clawhauser looked at McHorn. McHorn looked at Bogo. All three smiled widely.

"Our work here is done," announced Bogo. "Now, shots?"

Don't cry, thought Judy. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't- Oh fuck it. Quickly, quietly and furiously she let the tears fall. Her body felt warm and fuzzy from all those carrot juice cocktails but her head was all kinds of mixed up. Was she too possessive? Did she even have a right to be jealous? Had she been right to storm off? Yes of course she had. Nick had made no secret that he was interested in her tonight unless…

Unless it was all fake. Unless it was just playful flirting and nothing more. Could Nick be that unaware of her feelings? Could he really be that insensitive? He wasn't toying with her was he? Why would he if he was? To see the cute, naïve bunny get dragged along by her heart and then have it broken. No mammal was that cruel, not even a f- No don't go there, she thought. Maybe that was all she was. A cute, naïve and most obviously dumb bunny. She tried to breathe and instead it came out as a loud sob.

"Judy?" called Olga from outside the cubicle. Judy froze and sat straight up wiping her eyes angrily. No matter how much she scrubbed at her face her fur wouldn't dry any quicker. She sighed, quieter this time, and hopped down. No point in hiding it now. She opened the cubicle door to face Olga, Francine, Kelly and Clawdia. All four mammals wore the same apprehensive expression.

"Hey girls," she said, smiling weakly. As one the four, much larger mammals, embraced Judy. They were careful not to crush her but Judy was gasping for breath by the time they finished. Despite the panting and the roaring sea of emotion in her head Judy smiled but only for a moment before all her problems came rushing back. Helpless to stop them the tears began to flow again. She sniffed and gratefully accepted a carrot juice cocktail and a tissue from Clawdia. She chugged it in one, coughed and wiped her eyes. Stop crying, she thought. As if by some miracle she did.

"Booze always helps," said Olga sagely.

"What happened Judy?" asked Kelly kindly.

"Sophia tried to kiss Nick," she said. "But he didn't want to and then he left her with you but I was still jealous so I brought it up again and then he made fun of me and now I'm here."

"Why were you jealous Judy?" asked Francine. Judy failed to notice the eager looks on her friends' faces.

"Isn't it obvious?" Judy asked. "Because I love Nick. I want to be with him but not as a partner or even as a friend. I want him all to myself all the time. I want to laugh with him, talk to him and help him. I want to do it all as his girlfriend. But not just that I want him to want it to. I want Nick Wilde to love me as much as I love him. I want to be the one he opens up to willingly but not just because he has to. I want him to love me in every way. I want to do all the crap they do in Fangmeyer's shitty romance movies. I want to watch the sunset with him, I want him to kiss me like he's never kissed anyone before and I want him to say he'll never leave me. Is that love or is that being selfish? Maybe I am just a dumb bunny…"

"No Judy that's love," said Kelly, bending down. "Because love is selfish and it hurts. It's exciting and it's cruel and it never makes sense but most of all it makes us who we are."

"So what do I do?" asked Judy, desperately.

"Nothing," answered Francine. "Go outside, get some air. It's about time you stopped dragging this out."

"But what about Nick?"

"Oh don't worry about Nick. He'll know where you are."

Judy had so many questions but she wouldn't find the answers here. Instead she trusted her friends and did as she was told. Two minutes later Francine's phone buzzed. A text from Clawhauser.

"Fox has caught the scent," it read.

"Rabbit is in the hole," replied Francine.

"Have you guys seen Judy?" asked a voice timidly. Nick stood in the doorway of the bathroom, unwilling to cross the threshold. His face was nervous but his green eyes glowed with determination. Impassively elephant, hippo, giraffe and leopard pointed the way Judy had gone. Nick took off running.

"Shots?" asked Olga. All agreed and headed for the smoking area.

"OK we've still got a couple of songs left folks," announced the DJ. "Let's keep it going!"

Nick barely heard him as he dodged around other club patrons, staff and bouncers on his way to the door. He took the stairs two at a time and rushed out through the doors onto the entrance balcony. He looked around. Panting, he could taste rain in the humid air. It was the rainforest district after all. Great, he thought. Now we've got the melodramatic atmosphere at least. He spotted her further along the railing. He'd recognise that shape anywhere. Somehow Judy was more recognisable to him with her ears down then up. His heart ached when he saw her and the heavens opened as he approached.

"Judy?" he asked, his wet paw outstretched nervously. The canopy above kept most of the rain off them but a good amount was still getting through. Their fur was wet by the time she turned around. Water dripped off her nose and his muzzle. His red fur shone through his soaked white shirt. Her bright eyes were sad and her shoulders drooped. She had never looked more beautiful. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to touch her, to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Judy?" he asked again. She looked up at him this time. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Not yet," she replied. She wasn't angry anymore she was waiting for him to go first.

"I wanted you to know I'm sorry," he started. "For what I said back there. For not taking your feelings seriously. For making it seem like what we share together and shared tonight was trivial. You mean so much to me Carrots; more than anyone ever has. I'd turn to you in a crisis because we've faced everything together and I know that we can rely on each other. You are the kindest, bravest and best person I've ever met. I want to spend every hour of every day with you. I want to be there for you the way you were there for me. I don't just want you though Carrots, I need you. I was lost without you before and I'd be lost again."

Nick paused for breath and looked at her. The rain pounded down all around them but just like when they were dancing or holding paws at the bar neither noticed. Their world was each other. Judy reached out with both of her paws and took the fox's. He smiled ever so slightly and his eyes glowed happily.

"Carrots," he said, stumbling on the words that tripped out his mouth. "Judy, no, Carrots I know I'm just a dumb fox who's done some exceptionally dumb things both past and present but I know I can get through it all with you by my side. I want to be there for you like you've been there for me. I love you and I want all of you and I don't care if that makes me selfish…"

He was worried he'd gone too far when she let go of his paws. Then she gently took hold of his face and brought it down to her own. Then Judy kissed Nick and Nick kissed Judy right back. Slow. Fast. In the moment. Out of the moment. Both relished the sensation of the other's fur in their paws. Fingers interlocked and ears flattened. Nick's tail pulled her closer and he smiled when she gently pushed him back against the trunk of the tree without breaking the kiss.

Nick kept kissing Judy as the ZPD officers began gradually leaving the club. Both ignored Fangmeyer's whoops. Neither reacted when Clawhauser loudly announced the betting pool results. Even Chief Bogo's drunken roars of approval fell on deaf ears. All that mattered was each other.

Nick continued kissing Judy back at his apartment and he kept kissing her throughout the night and she kissed him right back every time.

 **AN:** Sorry for the lack of smut but I'm not confident in my ability to write that yet. Maybe some other story. Thanks again!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.

 **AN:** HA! You all believed me when I said no smut. Well guess what? It's called a hustle sweethearts. Let me know what you think I really am not confident writing this kinda stuff.

"Please Carrots no more," panted Nick, leaning against the door. Six times! He couldn't believe it. He had thought the rumours about rabbit energy had been just that, rumours. Oh how wrong he'd been. Most rabbits lacked the stamina but not Judy. All those days running track in high school and at the ZPD had left her with the ability to go all night and go all night they had. She literally fucked our hangovers away, thought Nick. Though in retrospect he wasn't sure which he'd prefer: the hangover or the aches that lay in his muscles. He saw at Judy looking at him coyly from the bed, his sheets barely covering her. Definitely the aches, he thought.

"What's the matter Nick?" she asked, all innocence. "Not willing?"

"Oh I'm more than willing Carrots," he replied. "The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. Plus we've watched six movies on Pawflix and I don't remember what happened in any of them!"

"Am I that good?" she asked, smiling.

"Not as good as me," he replied, she scoffed. "But for a first timer; well you're a fast learner let's put it that way."

He wasn't lying either. Their first encounter had been slow and awkward but by their third around ten that morning Judy had grown in confidence and was more than willing to try new things. Anymore and Nick was afraid it would be him that was playing catch-up not Judy. She had even known that male fox penis' knotted inside females and had accommodated for that. He was impressed and a little terrified as well. If this was what a relationship with Judy Hopps was like he'd die from dehydration within a week. But oh it would be a glorious death, he thought and smirked.

"C'mon wipe that smirk off your face and come back to bed," she said. "I promise we'll watch something this time."

Nick quirked an eyebrow in disbelief but he didn't want to disappoint her by refusing even if it did kill him. He pulled the covers aside and got in beside her. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his bare shoulder as he accessed the Pawflix app on the TV. He scrolled through the selections and selected an easy watch: Pig Hero 6. Something that would play unobtrusively in the background even if Judy did break her promise and make a move.

True to form he felt her paw on his hip twenty minutes in. He held it tightly and they watched as the first act ended tragically. If that doesn't put her out of the mood, thought Nick as he sipp on some much needed water. Nothing will. It did but only for about ten minutes. She moved closer into him and he felt her breasts push against his bicep. He could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look. Instead he grabbed the glass on his bedside locker and chugged the last of the water, just in case. As her grip tightened and Nick felt his body respond he sighed and turned to look at her.

"Listen Carr-" he started before his jaded eyes found her heavy-lidded ones. "Oh fuck it."

He kissed her fiercely and pulled her on top of him. Red furred thumbs circled over hardening pink nipples. Her paws rested on his lean chest as she slid herself down his torso. One paw went between her strong thighs and found her sweet spot already slick. He stroked the outside, parting the fur as she breathed hard in his ear. He kissed her throat and ran his thumb in slow circles feeling her relax with each rotation. His middle finger slid slowly in and she gasped. He was loving that sound the more he heard it. He smirked and lightly bit her shoulder causing another intake of breath from her.

He kept going for around ten minutes slowly drawing it out of her. He kissed her mouth, her flattened ears, her neck and her chest. His hands never stopped moving between her legs or on her breasts. He looked in her eyes and saw again that they were misting over. He knew that sign. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded, still breathing heavily. The size difference between the two of them was always going to have to be considered. Nick was all too happy to consider it if it meant more of these reactions.

Holding her by the hips he lowered her slowly until the tip rested just outside her entrance. Another raise of the eyebrows. Another sultry nod. He pushed up and she pushed down. Nick grunted and Judy groaned as both fox and rabbit began to move in time. She was already close he could tell by the look in her eyes and the way her mouth was half-open. Nick was too just by virtue of being inside Judy.

Judy sat back and began to bounce faster. Nick interlocked his fingers with hers so she could balance better. The mid-afternoon sun shining through the window illuminated her like never before. The arch of her back, the texture of her fur and the curve of her breasts as she rose and fell against him. Breaths grew heavier by the second as he let go of her paws and held onto her hips slamming her down onto him. Her moans were coming faster and more irregularly now as were his breaths.

All of a sudden he felt it and so did she. The orgasm rose through both of them. It hit Nick like a freight train but it hit Judy even harder as she leant even further back. The rabbit g-spot, he thought as she shuddered against him letting out a soundless scream of pleasure. Delgado was right! That was the last thought Nick had as he snapped his eyelids shut and the world exploded behind them.

"That was amazing if I do say so myself," stated Nick when he had caught his breath.

"It was pretty incredible huh?" mumbled Judy sleepily. "How'd you do that last part?"

"As I've said before: a magician never reveals his secrets. That said one part of the trick that's absolutely essential is the participation of a beautiful assistant."

Nick waited for her to laugh at the joke or say anything really. Instead there was just the steady, even breathing of a sleeping bunny. He smiled and pulled the covers over them. Nick kissed Judy's forehead and lay back content in everything the moment offered.

 **AN:** So that's that for this one. Thanks for all the love and support! One thing that has been brought to my attention is that within the world of Zootopia Delgado is the wolf while Fangmeyer is the tiger. Would you guys prefer they remain as they are within this story and all my future ones or do you want the species/names switched around for canon's sake? Let me know or don't I'm not your boss. Next story will be up in about a week. Thanks again!


End file.
